cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Empress Elizabeth
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Empress Elizabeth or Lizzy as she's more commonly known as has been an active CN player since 2007. She is a long term member of GATO. History Lizzy first heard about cybernations in 2006 through a mutual friend who was in GATO. However, it wasn't until April 2007 that she created her first nation and decided to join GATO. GATO Early on Lizzy was a member of Congress(see below) and very active in GATO's military where she was always ghostbusting. Lizzy was an active member of GATO until her nation deleted in May 2008 right before the GATO-1V War and the ensuing viceroyalty over GATO by the New Pacific Order. It was in March 2010 when Lizzy came back to both cybernations and GATO though she would end up leaving GATO for TUF shortly after. TUF/FIRE In August 2010 Lizzy joined TUF for a few days before helping found FIRE with Letub, TimLee, Laslo Kenez, DarthCyfe and Gibsonator21. Throughout August 2010. Lizzy was FIRE's Minister of Foreign Affairs. By December 2010 FIRE disbanded with Letub, Lizzy, TimLee, Laslo, Darth and Gibs returning to GATO and the majority of the rest of the alliance going to the Hooligans. Return to GATO When Lizzy returned to GATO she went back to work by quickly winning a seat in Congress. While she was a member of congress she was very busy; signing treaties, improving GATO laws and appointing members to various positions. She also served one term as the Minister of Foreign Affairs in the spring of 2011. It was during her time as MoFA when she met Rogal Dorn while he was the NPO Diplomat to GATO. After her term as MoFA ended she returned to Congress where she served many more terms until she decided to leave for a change of scenery although she wouldn't be gone for long. After being in the Last Remnants Lizzy decided to rejoin GATO in April 2012. Gov Positions Post-Viceroy Governments (April 15, 2009 – Present) *Minister of Foreign Affairs *Member of the 32nd Congress *Member of the 33rd Congress *Member of the 37th Congress *Member of the 38th Congress *Member of the 39th Congress *Member of the 43rd Congress *Member of the 44th Congress *Member of the 46th Congress Post-Second Reform Two Month Term Governments (February 19, 2007 – July 21, 2008) *Member of the 7th Congress Ribbons Below are Lizzy's GATO Medals and Ribbons, Ribbons marked with "®" are retired and no longer awarded within GATO. * - Gold Laurel * - Bronze Star * - Legion of Merit Ribbon * - Congressional Speaker Ribbon * - Congress Ribbon * - Battalion Command Ribbon® * - Company Commander Ribbon® * - Deputy Minister of Finance Ribbon * - FOK Campaign Ribbon * - IAA Defense Campaign Ribbon The Last Remnants Ultimately Lizzy found herself needing a change as GATO just didn't seem quite like her home anymore and on September 1, 2011 she decided to join her old friends Rush Sykes and Jgoods in the Last Remnants. Since she's joined she's stayed very low-key but as of December 2011 she was nominated for the next senate election. War History Lizzy has participated in the following wars: *Unjust War as a member of GATO *PB-NpO War as a member of GATO. *Fark-NPO War as a member of TLR. *Dave War as a member of GATO. Category:Individuals Category:Unjust War veteran Category:PB-NpO War veteran Category:Fark-NPO War veteran Category:Dave War veteran